This invention relates to a bumper/ramp unit for a low bed trailer having a trailer bed adapted to be tilted to a loading position and particularly to such a trailer including an actuating mechanism interconnecting the bumper/ramp unit to the trailer bed for conjoint actuation.
A low bed trailer having a hitch mechanism is used for transport of loads over the road. The trailer includes a flat bed supported on a wheel assembly and the hitch mechanism which is adapted to be releasably coupled to a tractor. For convenient loading, the bed is conveniently formed to pivot about its supporting wheel structure which permits dropping of the trailing or back end of the trailer from the usual horizontal trailing position. The back end of the trailer is preferably provided with a bumper structure to protect the trailer. Such a bumper structure, however, may generally limit the lowering of the trailer for loading and the like.
The bumper structure is secured to the back end of the trailer slightly below the level of the trailer bed. The bumper may, of course, be adjustably mounted to permit convenient positioning of the trailer bed. For example, a trailer structure having a multiple part bed including an elongated tailgate and a pivoted bumper structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,694 which issued Dec. 15, 1981. In that system, the trailer bed includes an outer tailgate extension with the bumper structure pivotally secured to the aft end of the extension. A special hydraulic mechanism is provided for separately and individually raising and lowering of the bumper section in synchronism with the powered positioning of the tailgate. In the lowered position, the bumper section functions as a bumper while in the raised position, the bumper section functions as a further planar extension of the tailgate extension. Other adjustable mounted bumpers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,533,654 and 3,695,666.
Although systems have therefore been provided for and provide operative bumper systems, there is a need for a simple, reliable and relatively inexpensive mechanism for proper positioning of a bumper section for trailering and for loading.